Just One Night
by Breyton2009
Summary: Au set a little after season 8 of charmed. Its a phillie story. Billie's POV. Just basically billie wanting one night with Phoebe. i suck at summaries.


A/N: I was orginally going to post this one shot up first so technically this is my first attempt at writing Phoebe/Billie. Hope its okay.

Billie's POV

Just one night, tonight is all I'm asking if only just for this one night. Just one night to forget everything that is going on; just one night to be with you. It's crazy how much you've impact my life, not just you but your sisters as well. I know you will never see me as more than just a friend but just for one night I wish you would. I wish you would see the love I have and still have for you. Maybe it was just my imagination or maybe it was the fact I almost died, but I swore I saw more than concern in your face. No, it just can't be, can it?

After everything with Christy, despite my betrayal which shouldn't have happened but it did, that pretty much ruined the trust with the Charmed Ones. Most of all I hurt her even though I did the right thing at the end, it still doesn't make my betrayal hurt any less. I miss them all, especially her.

Just one night is all I want, but I guess that will never happen. Just as I was about to go to sleep, there was a knock on the door. I looked over at the clock it read 2:45am, who be here for me this early or late in the morning/night or however you view it?

As I opened the door, my mouth dropped open on who it was, so maybe there is a chance, right?

"Phoebe um hi, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously. "Everything okay its really late no offense but your the last person I expected to be here."

I noticed she seemed nervous about something becaused she was biting her lip. Actually come to think of it all the sisters do it, huh go figure.

"I didn't wake you did I?" She asked me not moving from her spot.

"No I was just about to, but um I can be awake for a little bit longer." I say with my best smile. "Come in want some tea or anything?"

Phoebe nods her head. "No thank you, its just I came here to see how you're doing."

Why? "At nearly three in the morning come on Pheebs I know with everything...that isn't why your really here." Come on Phoebe yell at me, do something.

Phoebe finally looks at me, has she been crying? Why would she be crying and why come to me for comfort? Not that I don't mind but I figured she would seek that with her sisters or Coop for that matter. Wait, if that son of a bitch hurt, No Billie he's a cupid for gods sakes so why is she crying? She deserves to be happy but seeing her I just see sadness, but why? She finally found love, didn't she? Shouldn't she be happy?

"Your right I didn't come here just to ask how you're doing. I came here to see you to tell you I miss you, its not the same without you around the manor. Even Piper mentioned something about you or more along the lines Wyatt and Chris keep asking about you."

"Really?" Wait did she just say she misses me? "Phoebe I'm sorry about everything that I put you all through. I finally had my sister back-I just I'm so so sorry."

She puts her arms around me for a hug, god she smells so good. Our eyes meet, I couldn't break away its as if I got lost in them momentarily in til she starts talking.

"Coop and I broke up, I came here because not only do I miss you, I uh also fell in love with you."

Did I hear her correctly? She said what I thought she said, right? I hope I am not dreaming so I pinch myself, okay not dreaming.

"You do?" I asked not really sure what else to say, Phoebe nods her head with a small smile. "But why? When? I mean I messed up big time, you should be mad at me not love me."

"I should but I can't. You did a brave thing, you saved us all even though you killed your sister. I wish you didn't have too but you had no choice. I love you because not only are you beautiful but your someone that can do anything she sets her mind too not only that but-"

I couldn't take it anymore I kissed her nearly knocking us over. "I love you too." I say with a smile. "I meant to tell you but I just thought you would never return the feelings."

Just one night turned into many nights. Paige became my whitelighter again, giving me if I hurt her sister speech. I don't want to ever hurt Phoebe again nor her sisters. Piper is the one I was worried about but surprisingly she was very accepting. Who knew that one night of wishful thinking would lead to what I have always wanted. I didn't just get just one night with Phoebe Halliwell, but I got to have forever with her.

the end.


End file.
